


Baby Blue

by fear_of_flamingos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Blood, Depression, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Suicide mention, Trust me it’s not gonna be too angsty, forest fic writing style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_flamingos/pseuds/fear_of_flamingos
Summary: Cyrus stood on the bridge, his mind racing. His leg moved to latch onto the railing when he heard a bag drop behind him. Cyrus turned to see a boy around his age. In the red black of his mind, the boy was baby blue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I’m getting back into the swing of writing. I’m going to try to update this once a week. Enjoy!

**TW: suicide attempts, depression, blood, forest fic style writing**

Everything was grey-red. Cyrus sat at the spoon, his mind wandering. He tried to focus on what Andi and Buffy were talking about (something about Jonah, the purple boy), but he kept zoning out. Buffy tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his daydream. 

“Don’t you agree, Cy?” Andi asked. Cyrus struggled to remember what Andi has said. “Yeah,” he said, knowing that it was probably what Andi wanted to hear. Andi pulled out her phone, seeing a text from her mom. “I need to go, guys, sorry,” she said as she left the spoon. Cyrus watched her leave. Part of him wanted to run to her and hug her, but his mind buried that thought in its red-black sludge. 

Buffy looked straight at Cyrus. “What’s up, Cy? You seem off,” Buffy said. Cyrus wanted to scream that he felt red-black, his mind was screaming that he was broken. Nothing could come out of his mouth. Buffy knew he was gay. She knew about his crush on Jonah, but she didn’t seem to stop Andi from constantly talking about him. Andi also knew about his feelings for Jonah. Every time she talked about him, it felt as if she was stabbing him with a sword, saying “you’ll never have him.”

Cyrus sniffled and mumbled something about needing to be home soon. He walked out of the spoon, taking in the sights as if it was his last time. His feet dragged as he looked around downtown, looking around for something to keep him grounded for a short amount of time. He looked to the record store and saw Jonah. The purple boy looked up from his guitar and waved at Cyrus. Somehow, Cyrus forced a smile and waved back. 

Oh no, Cyrus thought as Jonah ran over to him. “Cy! What’s up?” Jonah asked, smiling. Cyrus smiled softly. “Just heading home,” Cyrus said, “Andi had to leave so we all just left the spoon.” Jonah laughed. “You guys really can’t be apart!” I tried to smile. “Yeah,” Cyrus said, “Two people at the spoon isn’t enough.” 

“Well tell Andi I say hi, yeah?” Jonah said. Cyrus winced internally. That is all Cyrus was to him. A messenger for Andi. He tapped Jonah on the shoulder. “Will do, Frisbee man,” he said. Jonah smiled and walked away, leaning Cyrus alone again. As he walked down the street towards the park, his mind wandered. His feet forced him towards a bridge.

Cyrus looked out on the lake. He tried to smile at the beauty, but his mind smothered that thought in its red-blackness. It was completely silent, but his head was so loud. He just wanted to forget everything. His friends. Jonah. The pain of being gay. He wanted it all to be over. 

Cyrus’s leg touches the railing. He could end it all now. The water was deep enough. He moved his hand on the railing to grasp it. 

And then he heard it. 

Someone dropped their bag.

Cyrus turned around and saw a boy. And in the red-black of his mind, the boy was baby blue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m alive I promise anyways here’s chapter 2

**TW: suicide attempts, depression, blood, forest fic style writing**

“Hey! Hey you!” Cyrus heard a voice yell behind him as he grasped the rail. He turned and saw a tall boy from his school. Cyrus looked down at the water, and back at the boy. His brain fell out of its fog for a second as he realized what he was doing. 

“Shit,” Cyrus said as he got down from the rails. The boy looked concerned. “Are you alright, dude? You looked like you were in a trance,” said the boy. Cyrus nodded as he felt the red-black clouds come back in. “I should probably go,” Cyrus whispered. The baby Blue boy grabbed his shoulder. “No, you don’t. Whoever you are, you can’t be alone now,” the boy said as he let go of Cyrus’s shoulder. 

“You wanna go sit?” The boy asked. Cyrus nodded as they sat down at a bench near the river. “Why did you do it?” Cyrus asked.  
“Do what?” The boy asked.  
“Save me.”  
“Well, I saw you walk over to the bridge. I saw your friend leave you. I could tell somethin’ was up, so I came to help.”

Cyrus internally smiled. His red-black thoughts seemed to be at bay for a short while. He looked over to the boy. He saw baby thoughts fly by in his head, snuffing out the sadness. 

“Who are you, anyway? I’ve seen you at school but I’ve never talked to you,” the boy asked.  
“I’m Cyrus,” said Cyrus.  
“Wait, you’re friends with Andi and Buffy and all those people right?”  
Cyrus felt all the air left his lungs. Them. His “friends.” The ones that knew about his fucking crush on Jonah, and still gushed about him all the time. The ones that never let him talk. Those friends.  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“Ah. I knew I saw your face before. We go to school together, right?”  
“Yeah.”

Cyrus knew he knew the boy’s face, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. Cyrus scanned just memory, but the fog of red-black clouds made it hard to remember him. 

“I’m sorry, but who are you? I know your face, but I can’t seem to remember your name,” asked Cyrus. The boy cleared his throat and said,  
“My name is TJ. TJ Kippen.”

Cyrus went pale. It was TJ. His stomach felt sick as he felt that he needed to get away.  
“M sorry I have to go,” Cyrus said quietly. Cyrus started to get up when TJ grabbed his arm. “Cyrus, if you need anything, please come talk to me, alright?” TJ said. Cyrus nodded and walked off, a sick feeling in his stomach.


End file.
